A Storage Area Network (SAN) may comprise a plurality of servers, storage devices and switches. Each server may have a host bus adapter (also called an “HBA” or “adapter”) that couples the server to the network. HBAs installed throughout the SAN may require configuration and maintenance operations. These operations have conventionally been performed on each node of the SAN independently. As SANs become larger and more complex, the number of host servers and adapters on a given SAN may increase and their locations may be physically diverse. Large, complex SANs can be expensive and time-consuming to install and maintain. A SAN administrator's job of managing multiple servers, HBAs, ports (access points of devices to a network), switches, and storage arrays may be more demanding. For example, the SAN administrator must update HBA firmware locally at each host server where the HBA is installed.